Seducing Sheldon
by FancyStrawberry
Summary: Penny's got her mind set on a new and seemingly impossible goal. She's going to seduce Sheldon Cooper.


**I'm sticking with Shenny smut. Please keep your feedback ****coming!**

* * *

><p>If Penny were being completely honest with herself, she didn't have the slightest clue as to why the hell she was attracted to Sheldon Cooper. He was the polar opposite of any other guy she'd ever liked. She'd always been into really hot, muscular guys, the kind of guys who were stunning to look at, but absolute bores to talk to. What they made up for in muscles and chin dimples and sexy smiles, they severely lacked in intelligence and humor and genuinely good personalities.<p>

Then there was Sheldon. Pasty, gangly, pain in the ass, yet brilliant beyond words Sheldon. Most of the time whenever she talked to Sheldon and really tried to pay attention to what he was saying, she'd be left feeling like she had a severe headache, her head spinning with his words about physics and numbers and comic books and science fiction, the information all muddled up in her mind and not making a lick of sense.

What she found interesting about Sheldon were the bursts of frustration she'd see from him every once in a while, like the time he banned her from his apartment and they got into a heated battle that ended in her well-deserved victory. He was arrogant and uptight, but he was definitely passionate about the things he cared about. While she didn't understand his work, and long since gave up on trying to understand it, she respected that he cared so much about science, that he was hellbent on winning that Nobel Prize he always talked about. It reminded her of how she felt about her acting career. She knew it was a long shot, but she'd never give up on her dream of becoming a successful movie star one day, the glitz and the glamor and the high profile lifestyle.

In that way, she and Sheldon were surprisingly similar. They were headstrong and always believed they were right. They butt heads constantly, and therein lay the spark that Penny hadn't felt with anyone in a long time. She knew about Leonard's crush on her, and while he was a sweet guy, there just wasn't much going on for her physically. She simply wasn't attracted to him, and she wasn't going to guilt trip herself into going out with him out of pity.

But Sheldon...now _he_ was a different story.

She wasn't interested in a relationship with him necessarily. He was so finicky and had so many personality quirks that it would frankly be exhausting to maintain a serious, long term relationship with him that went beyond friendship. What she was really interested in was something strictly physical. She was aware that he supposedly "had no deal," but even so, he was still a red-blooded male who had urges just like everyone else, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. She happened to remember that Sheldon had once flat out said that there was no way someone as attractive as Penny could be as good at video games as she was. He'd even admitted to sneaking a peek at her naked body that time he had to help her after she fell in the shower. Those particular memories always made her wonder. If he found her attractive, did that mean he was interested in her the way she was with him? These thoughts fueled Penny's growing desire, leading her to a rather ballsy decision:

She was going to seduce Sheldon Cooper.

All she needed to do was figure out her plan of attack.

Now, with a normal guy, she'd be able to smile playfully, toss her hair, maybe touch a bicep, even show a little cleavage, but this was _Sheldon _here. He was anything _but_ normal. Coy flirting was out of the question with him. It would fly right over his head, just as sarcasm always did for him. No, Sheldon was much, much different, and he required a unique approach.

That was when it hit her. It was so simple that she almost felt a little dumb for not figuring it out sooner, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. It was time to put her plan into action.

Penny quickly got up from her bed and threw open her closet. She needed to find just the right outfit, nothing too slutty, but nothing too casual either.

After sifting through hanger after hanger, she finally found a pretty blue dress that she hadn't worn in a while. She pulled it out of the back of her closet, touching the soft fabric. Perfect.

She was in the middle of getting changed when she paused, turning to the heap of clothing on her bedroom floor.

_Hmm. Underwear._

She chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the pile. This was going to take a bit more planning than she thought.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, now wearing the cute blue dress, Penny knocked on the door to 4A. Almost immediately, the door opened, and there stood Sheldon. His blue eyes swiftly looked her up and down, and she shivered with secret delight.<p>

"Leonard's not home," he said.

"I know," Penny said. "I'm here to see you."

Sheldon's eyebrows came together. Apparently the confusion she was expecting to see from him at some point was already starting. That was okay though. Penny had a clear course of action in mind, and she wasn't going to let any minor setbacks derail her from ultimately getting what she wanted.

"To see me," Sheldon said, as if he were trying the words on for size. "For what purpose?"

_To get into your pants._

Penny bit down on her lip, holding back a smirk, and she simply shrugged.

"I'm bored and I've got some time to kill before I have to go to work, so I figured I'd come over here and hang out for a bit," she said.

"Hang out," Sheldon repeated, like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard in the entire world. He wouldn't even move away from the door. It was like he was guarding his apartment, not allowing her to step inside until she passed whatever crazy test he had in mind. The guy could never make anything easy. Then again, half the fun was the challenge, so that was perfectly fine with Penny. Luckily for her, though, he seemed to be in a more easygoing mood than she thought, as he merely shrugged and said, "Very well, I suppose. Let's 'hang out.'"

He stood aside, allowing Penny to walk into his apartment, and as she did, a wide smile briefly spread across her face. She noticed Sheldon's white board set up in the living room, covered in numbers and lots of weird little sciency symbols. After Sheldon closed the door, she twirled around to face him, and the way his eyes flickered to her hips for a split-second definitely did not go unnoticed by her.

"So," she said. "Working on some new science stuff?"

Sheldon's eyebrows wrinkled again. "If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Well, don't let me get in your way," Penny said, strolling over to the couch and plopping herself down on the middle cushion. She crossed her legs and started bouncing her foot, feeling perfectly comfortable, unlike poor Sheldon, who looked anything _but_ comfortable, staring at her in a bewildered silence.

"All right," he finally said, walking toward his white board. He picked up a marker and uncapped it, but as he put it to the board, he didn't actually write anything. In fact, after only a few seconds, he cast a look over his shoulder at Penny, who flashed him a bright smile. With a heavy sigh, Sheldon recapped the marker and set it back down. "This isn't going to work."

Penny cocked her head. "What isn't gonna work, sweetie?"

"I can't balance equations while you're..._staring_ at me like that," Sheldon said.

A tiny flutter in her heart had Penny sitting up straighter out of her own sudden eagerness. This was her chance. She needed to play her next words extremely carefully, as one wrong move could have the precarious situation collapsing before they even got down to the nitty gritty. This was all part of her plan though, to warm him up with a little conversational foreplay, as it were, before they got into the big romp. She knew that someone as flighty as Sheldon needed a lot of help easing into things, so all she'd have to do was work the right angle before she could finally reveal her true intention for coming over here.

"Are you saying that I'm...distracting you?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Sheldon said simply.

Penny's heart turned over with excitement. "Interesting," she said, and she figured now was the perfect time to switch gears and start piquing his brain a bit. "You know, I noticed you were checking out my dress earlier. Do you like it?"

"It's quite flattering, yes," Sheldon said, and right at that moment, there was no doubt in Penny's mind. He was interested in her. There was no denying it anymore. Still, she knew she needed to tread lightly with him.

"Look at that, Sheldon Cooper just gave me a compliment," she said. "I feel so special."

"As you should," Sheldon agreed, because of course he would. The man held his own opinion to the highest honor. He was that freaking full of himself. Come to think of it, that was another thing Penny found attractive about him. Confidence always got her engine going.

She really wanted to start speeding this conversation along, which meant it was time to start being more direct with him.

"Sheldon, honey, I have a little confession to make. I didn't come over here to just hang out," she said, and before she could explain herself, Sheldon stepped in.

"I presumed as much," he said. "Let me guess. You need me to lend you more money."

"No," Penny said.

"You're aware of my endless wisdom, and therefore you've come to me in desperate need of advice on some sort of ethical dilemma."

"No."

"You wish to finally quit waitressing and get a higher paying job, but you've realized that in order to do that, you'll need a higher education, which you can't afford, so you're coming to me because you want me to personally teach you, which, by the way, I can honestly guarantee you would be a far better education than anything those so-called qualified professors could teach you about math or physics, or even the lesser subjects like literature or geology."

Penny stared at him, dumbfounded.

"No," she said. "I wanted to...propose something to you. An experiment, I guess you could say."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, and she knew she'd sparked his curiosity. "What kind of experiment?" he asked. "If it's about your clothing and what men find appealing, I believe I've already given you your results. That dress is highly appealing on you."

Another tingling flutter in Penny's chest. He might as well have been telling her that he wanted to sleep with her just as much as she wanted to jump his skinny bones, because that was what it felt like.

"Sit next to me, sweetie," she said, patting his spot on the couch. Sheldon walked over and sat down beside her, bringing his hands to his knees. She turned to him, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear, ready to just go for it. "I know you're attracted to me."

Sheldon tensed up immediately, his eyes bugging out, leaving him all flustered as he said, "Excuse me? I don't―That is, you _are _extremely attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm―Well I _am, _but―"

Penny full-on smirked now. Nervous Sheldon was cute. "I'm attracted to you too," she said, and Sheldon froze, stunned into silence. She had his full attention now, allowing her room to elaborate. "You're the smartest guy I've ever met, and I've never realized until recently how sexy I find your intelligence. Plus, there's no denying that you and I have obvious chemistry that can't really be explained."

"Of course it can," Sheldon said, apparently ready to prove her wrong. "Everything can be explained. They say 'opposites attract,' and that certainly pertains to us. I'm the superior intellect, while you're the vivacious beauty. You excel at social interactions, while I excel at virtually everything else. Our opposite personalities are precisely what draw us together, creating the chemistry between us that's clearly hard to ignore."

"Yes! Exactly," Penny said with a surge of energy. "And since we're both attracted to each other, we should do something about it, don't you think?"

"Like what?" Sheldon asked.

This was it. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"Like this," Penny said, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a full-blown kiss.

He didn't initially respond, but he didn't freak out and pull away from her either. His lips were tight and unmoving, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. She tilted her head, taking Sheldon's bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently. She felt the vibration of his mouth as he let out a soft moan, and she could feel him relenting, giving in at last. The kiss deepened as he parted his lips against hers, while Penny brought up a hand and cupped his cheek. She could tell he was really getting into it now, and sure enough, she felt his hand on her back. Their lips moved together, gradually finding a rhythm that worked for the two of them. Penny slipped her tongue between Sheldon's lips, exploring the warmth of his mouth. He let out another moan, his tongue flexing and hesitantly stroking back.

As the kissing escalated, Penny eventually found herself in need of air, and she drew back from him. The air was electric around them. She brought up her other hand, cupping both sides of his face now. It was time for her to throw all her cards on the table.

"I want you, Sheldon," she said point-blank. "And I know you want me too."

He swallowed, but said nothing as he stared at her, his breathing growing softer.

"And I realize that you've never done anything like this before, but I want you to know that it's not as scary as you think. We can stop at anytime if it becomes too much for you," she said. "Okay?"

Sheldon nodded without a word, and Penny had never been so ridiculously happy. She pulled him back in, their mouths colliding once more. Their tongues promptly met again, more frantic than before. As Penny got lost in the kiss, she let out a long moan, which seemed to encourage Sheldon, as he brought up his other hand and wrapped it around her back. She had to restrain herself from sliding into his lap, so for now, she broke the kiss and brought her mouth to Sheldon's ear. She took his earlobe between her lips, sucking on it lightly, and she heard him let out a breathy moan. After running her tongue over his earlobe, she withdrew her lips to whisper in his ear.

"Is this turning you on?"

She leaned back to look him in the eyes, and his flushed face and dilated pupils gave her the answer that she already knew. She dove forward, kissing him again. This time, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she reclined against the couch, gently pulling him on top of her, and that was when she felt it, his arousal poking her body. She broke the heavy kiss, smirking up at him.

"Why, hello, Dr. Cooper," she teased, grinding her hips against his erection. He stiffened above her and closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath.

"Penny, _please,"_ he groaned as she wriggled beneath him.

"Please what?" she teased.

"Stop...doing...that," he said breathlessly, and she finally did, as she could see that the friction was becoming too overwhelming for him. Boy, was he in for the ride of his life.

"Hey. Wanna hear a secret?" she asked.

Sheldon's eyes snapped back open, wide and fogged up with pure lust.

"I detest secret telling," he said. "You should know that by now."

Penny genuinely found it amazing that he was still able to chastise her despite their compromising position. Nevertheless, it didn't deter her.

"You'll like this one, I promise," she said.

"With all due respect, I sincerely doubt that, but go ahead, try me," Sheldon said.

And so, with a seductive smile, she confessed, "I'm not wearing underwear."

Sheldon's eyes widened. He looked down as Penny lifted the hem of her dress, parting her legs to give him the full view. He stared, speechless, and Penny found herself mesmerized by his look of utter fascination at her naked form.

"You can touch me if you want," she said.

He looked at her for a moment, only to drop his eyes again. With a swallow, he reached down with one hand, his fingers barely skimming her outer folds, and already a ragged breath escaped her before he even fully touched her. Instead, he allowed his index finger to gingerly tease its way along her folds, until he finally slipped it inside. Her hips jerked involuntarily as he explored her wet center. For a guy with pretty much no sexual experience, he sure was a natural. Penny probably would've been more surprised by that if she wasn't so completely blinded by pleasure.

_"Yes,"_ she moaned. "Just like that."

As he stroked along her wet walls, he soon found her clitoris, and he touched it, rubbing it so slowly that Penny could feel the pressure building up within her. She was like a corkscrew, winding up tightly, ready to pop at any given moment. Her breathing grew faster as he worked her clit, circling it in a leisurely rhythm. At some point, he added a second finger, and she moaned even louder. His fingers dug into her more deeply, pressing down on her clit, and finally the tension unwound itself as she exploded, the wave of ecstasy crashing down on her. Sheldon's fingers were still stroking inside her as she rode out the powerful waves of her orgasm.

She panted, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as she waited for her body to come down from its high. Sheldon withdrew his fingers, and he started to get up, probably to go wash his hands, but Penny wasn't going to allow that. Her hand shot out, grabbing Sheldon's wrist, and he looked at her in confusion as she brought his hand to her mouth. Her tongue darted out, licking his fingers, cleaning off her own juices. Sheldon stared at her in absolute awe as she took both of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them.

"That was amazing," she said after she was done, but Sheldon was uncharacteristically silent now, likely shocked by how bold Penny was. She smirked again and reached for Sheldon's belt. "Let me return the favor."

Sheldon's hips bucked against her hand as she tugged on his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it from the belt loops. She tossed it on the ground and grabbed his face again, pulling him into another kiss. He groaned against her mouth, placing his hands on the end of the couch to hold himself above her. She undid his fly and was about to push his pants down, when he broke the kiss.

"Penny," he breathed, and she immediately stopped, afraid she'd gone too far. He looked her in the eyes, his gaze intense and full of desire as he asked, "May I...touch your breasts?"

Penny's eyebrows flew up. It took a second for the genuine shock of his request to wear off, but as soon as it did, she reached up and tugged down the top of her dress, exposing both breasts to him. Now _his_ eyebrows flew up, and she smirked.

"You can do whatever you want with them, sweetie," she said.

He gulped, his chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily. He brought a hand to her chest, gently enclosing it over one of her breasts, and she lay still beneath him, loving the feeling of his warm palm on her bare skin. He gave her breast a small squeeze, and she let out a soft, content sigh. She felt her nipple harden beneath the patchy skin of his thumb as he stroked it. He swallowed again, and the next thing she knew, he dipped his head, replacing his hand with his lips. She tensed up at the unexpected contact, and her hands flew up to grasp his shoulders as he took her breast into his mouth.

"Holy shit, you're incredible," she said, as she'd never enjoyed foreplay this much in her entire life.

He suckled on her taut nipple before moving his mouth to her other breast, kissing it softly. As his tongue swept over her erect nipple, she let go of his shoulders and glided her fingers through his hair. She craned her neck as she got lost in his gentle teasing, his soft lips doing wonders for her.

Eventually, he drew back from her chest, only to bend his head to find her lips again, kissing her deeply. She melted into him as she returned the kiss, feeling his arousal grinding against her, making her want him that much more. As the kiss ended, she ran a palm down his cheek and reached for his pants again.

"I think it's time for little Sheldon to come out and play," she said, and he let her push his pants down for him, leaving them pooled around his ankles. She grabbed the waistband of his underwear next, only to pause. She looked up at him one more time to be completely sure that he was ready, and he only stared back at her, surprisingly calm. Finally, she pushed his underwear down, and his erect penis sprang free, far from "little" at all. Penny's eyes popped as she took in his stiff member. The head of his dick was a bright shade of red, pointing directly at her, and she felt the urge to taste it. "Sit back."

He did, moving away from her and settling against his spot. Penny got up from the couch, hastily readjusting her dress, and she looked Sheldon in the eyes as she kneeled in front of him, a sultry grin on her lips. She situated herself between his legs before leaning forward, licking the head of his dick. She heard him gasp, and she caught his gaze as she took his length into her mouth, running her lips up and down his shaft. He let out a shaky breath as she bobbed her head, sucking on his dick like it was a delicious treat. As his breathing grew shorter, she moved her mouth faster, hollowing her cheeks so she could suck on him even harder.

"P-Penny, I...I'm getting close to release," he warned.

She swiped her tongue over his head one last time before pulling off of him, only to catch him giving her an incredulous look.

"I want you to cum inside me," she explained.

Sheldon licked his lips, asking in a soft, almost shy voice, "Don't we need...protection?"

"I'm on birth control," Penny said, rising to her feet. "I've had one too many pregnancy scares in my life."

"Oh," Sheldon said. "All right. So...how exactly are we going to...um..."

She took the anxiety away from him by leaning down and capturing his lips in a slow kiss. His hands grabbed her waist, and she moaned loudly, clasping her hands against his shoulders. She pulled back, panting a little, as she asked, "Ready?"

He stared at her with darkened eyes and slowly nodded his head, and that was all she needed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his legs, sinking onto his cock, soft moans escaping the both of them. Penny closed her eyes, overcome by the unbelievable feeling of his hard dick stretching her walls. He clutched her hips as she started rocking back and forth against him, her muscles clenching, the heat between them only intensifying with each thrust she made. It was a struggle for her to keep her eyes open, but she did, wanting to catch every second of Sheldon, whose eyes were closed, his face twisted in pleasure.

"Feels good?" she whispered, and his eyes snapped open, wide and blue and absolutely breathtaking. She shuddered at the sight of him, never more attracted to him as she was in that moment. She leaned down, kissing him roughly while grinding against him faster than ever before. Sheldon moaned deeply into her mouth, tightening his hold on her hips, and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She tore her lips away from his and breathed, "I'm close."

"So am I," he said in a dangerously husky voice.

"Cum with me, Sheldon."

He let out a whimper then, and she knew that did him in. The sound he made as he released inside her finally sent her over the edge as well. She threw her head back as she climaxed, the pleasure bursting through her body. She felt his hands digging into her hips as he writhed beneath her, and when they both finished, she relaxed against him, breathing harshly, her eyes fluttering closed.

There was a gentle pull, and Sheldon's lips were on hers again, kissing her softly. She sucked in a breath and returned the sweet kiss, cupping his face, until she couldn't breathe anymore and she had to pull away. She slid off of him, sitting next to him on the couch, and for a while, the two simply sat in silence, panting at their own rhythms.

They looked at each other, and Penny lifted her hand, cupping Sheldon's chin in a small act of affection. She was happy to conclude that seducing Sheldon had definitely been a far easier task than she ever thought it would be.


End file.
